Immortal
Mortal, New to the world that is so bright, He promises to himself, He will know no limits in this life. Mortal, Escaping what tried to bind him. Hiding his fears under charisma, Fighting to break free. He realizes that there is darkness in this world, But he can still make a difference. Immortal, Still new to the world, he sets out to find, A place he thinks he can belong, rather than only wander, Looking for light eternally. Immortal, Recounting memories he doesn’t recognize. He had a past, But he promises to himself, He will not let it bind him now. Immortal, His eyes as bright as the world he sees, He saw the good in the one with need. He realizes that he has learned to love. But his kindness dims towards someone Who tries to take it all away from him, To make him go back on his promise that He will always be there. Immortal, Not as innocent as he seems, Devastated by his failures, He learns that he cannot do everything. For it was him who caused the deaths, The destruction. Immortal, He vowed to himself that he will not let it happen again, As tears of blood slipped down his cheek. Fighting, trying to become stronger, More for others than for himself, He is realizing that he has a limit. Immortal, Left by the one he cared about most, He realizes what he has done is in vain. Still, he hopes. He wants to prove his worth to the one who abandoned him. He leaves what he has known, But not before a seed of resentment plants itself into his heart, A promise of what is to come. Immortal, Looking death into the eye, Standing on the crevice of darkness, He’s forced to see more than he ever had before. His sanity vanishing, He has no one to care for him. The barrier he puts up crumbles Under all the blackness the universe has to offer. Immortal, Lost, wandering for eternity again, Searching for his purpose. His eyes painted over with void, Trying to see what he saw before, But whatever it was is gone. Immortal, The seed of resentment now a blossoming flower. Isolated, in solitude, His senses poisoned away, His memories abolished again, He doesn’t know what he’s living for. Immortal, Now an empty shell, Hollow, dissected. Wandering the world, Trying to be that being he had thought he was, But his sense of time is lost. He finally vows the bringing of the end, Blinded to it all, Pushed to his last limit. Immortal, Lost conglomeration of shattered promises He wishes that he could have kept, But it’s too much for him now. Accumulations of anguish, All that he thinks he has ever known. No one has been there to save him from himself. Immortal, Once so bright, darkened by time. Heart once unbridled, restrained by the night. Once fighting for all those he loved, Now only for someone who’s gone. Who he was is who he will become, Faded, vanished, forgotten, bound by fate, He won’t be there anymore. Immortal, He has forgotten how to love, His innocence forgotten, his being devastated, His broken promises carved by crimson marks That once were tears of the pain he could feel. Still wandering, given up on light, He has taken his plight. It will all be over soon. Category:Poetry Category:Content (Galaxian)